Secretive Smiles and Torrid Touches
by aspire2write
Summary: He caught her eye from across the room wishing for a touch, even if just briefly. That'd never be enough though. He needed more of her. He needed all of her. Entry for the Twific Doctorward Contest.


**Title: **Secretive Smiles and Torrid Touches

**Prompt #: **35

**Pen name: **aspire2write

**Pairing: **Edward/?

**Genre:** General

**Summary: **He caught her eye from across the room wishing for a touch, even if just briefly. That'd never be enough though. He needed more of her. He needed all of her.

The sun was setting as I left the bathroom so I flipped on a bedside lamp. My suit hung pressed and ready on the closet door as I pulled the towel from around my waist, tossing it in the hamper just inside the closet. I pulledg a pair of boxer briefs from the drawer as I felt a smile tug at my lips remembering her comment about preferring them to the alternative. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face once they were revealed to her. I lived to see that twinkle in her eye.

A glance at the clock showed I needed to hurry. My surgery had run a little longer than anticipated therefore I was running a bit behind in my preparations. I dressed quickly and returned to the bathroom to apply a small amount of cologne. I didn't normally wear it, but I'd overheard her tell a friend that this particular brand turned her on, and I had every intention of driving her wild tonight.

The cufflinks were cool to the touch when I retrieved them from the dresser and slid them in place. I watched my reflection as I tied the tie, adjusting it until it lay perfectly in place. A skinny tie wouldn't normally be my thing, but she said she liked them. I smirked at the thought and looked myself over in the mirror. An unfamiliar man stared back at me. He looked happy.

I checked the time on my watch before sliding it into place. We needed to leave in the next ten minutes in order to be on time. I didn't mind being a few minutes late, but it would be run to arrive more than 20 minutes after it began. My shoes were sitting by the door, so I slipped into them on my way out. I walked down the hallway and staircase looking around as I did. We never got around to hanging any pictures, which knowing what I do now didn't surprise me. I passed the living room that looked like it was out of a magazine, professionally decorated but never used.

My wallet, keys, and phone were lying on the foyer table, so I pocketed them as I looked outside to check that the car had arrived. The vehicle sat at the end of the large pull-through drive, the chauffer standing by the back door waiting. Our cars would stay in the garage tonight. She insisted we use a car service for these types of things. She always says I need to be prepared in case I decide to have a drink. I just rolled my eyes at the thought as I I turned back to the stairs hoping to see she was ready, but as usual she was running late.

"Anytime now!" I yelled hoping she'd hear and hurry.

Within minutes she walked down the stairs carefully as she watched each step. I noticed that her hair had been cut recently and fell to just below her shoulders. She'd curled it loosely and pinned it to the side. Her face was made up perfectly, her eyes painted rather dark for my taste. The dress she wore…all I could do was roll my eyes. The dress was a tight black number that clung to her every curve. It wasn't a bad dress, but it fell to the floor and had a train trailing behind her. When she reached the landing she looked up at me with a smile.

"Is that really what you're going to wear?" I asked. The usual frown I was accustomed to marred her face.

"Yes."

"The Gala isn't supposed to be that formal. You know they are expecting more of a party atmosphere. There's no red carpet." She huffed and grabbed her clutch from the table as she struggled to move unencumbered.

"I have a reputation to uphold. It isn't easy you know, being a surgeon's wife. There are certain expectations attached to being married to you." My gut clenched as it did every time she made a comment about my profession.

"Of course; the pressure must be enormous." She flicked her fingers in my direction dismissing me as usual and stood at the door waiting. I opened the door and bowed slightly. "Your highness." She sighed again before lifting the end of her dress and walking briskly to the car. The gentleman held the door as she slid inside. I stopped from sitting beside her to speak with him quietly. "I may need you to transport us separately after the gala."

"Yes, sir," he said politely. I nodded before getting in as the door closed behind me.

We didn't speak on the way to the hotel where the gala was being held, but that wasn't unusual. We hadn't spoken much in the past year. Once we reached the hotel and the car slid to a stop, I stepped from inside and held my hand out for her. Though we may not have the best relationship behind closed doors, we were the perfect couple in public. Once standing, she weaved her arm through mine and turned on that megawatt smile that had first captured my eye.

"Edward!" I heard as soon as we entered the ballroom. I turned to the left to see Stewart, Xavier, and Emmett standing at the bar. The wives were no doubt off somewhere chatting about the latest gossip. They were ridiculous sometimes. I guided us toward the group and shook their hands in greeting. Ever the charmer, Stewart leaned forward and kissed her cheek in greeting.

"Lovely to see you, Mrs. Cullen," he said with a wink. She teetered at his greeting playing the shy card. She did it well, too. It had hooked me after all.

"Dr. Williams, it's a pleasure to see you again."

I tuned them out as they exchanged pleasantries and looked around the room. The orchestra played quietly as everyone arrived. The music was nice, the orchestra well balanced and directed. I listened and the piano player joined in with the rest. The sound caressed my ear and stirred in me a longing to be back on the bench. It'd been so long since I played, and lately, I was missing it something fierce.

The decorations were on par with previous years, but you could see that they'd tried to change the feel to be a bit more entertaining. Rather than the elegant look of the past, the decorations seemed a bit more contemporary and fun. The events had always been formal and a bit stiff. The hospital had been changing management over the last five years, and those in charge wanted a more youthful ambiance. I could say as someone who fit that bill at the age of 33, that this was a great improvement.

"Edward, how is your patient doing?" Emmett asked. I turned back to him rather reluctantly. I hadn't found what I was looking for during my brief glance around the room.

"She's doing well," I answered as I subtly slid my _wife's_ arm off mine. "She's at the top of the list as of this week. We're just waiting for the heart to come available, and we'll have her ticking like new. She seems to be staying strong emotionally, and as long as the heart comes available in the next month, I would say she has a very good chance of surviving the transplant."

"I'm glad to hear it, and things will go great. You've yet to lose or screw up anyone beyond repair. You're the hospital's shining star. Don't doubt yourself." I smiled politely at the praise. I hated when people referred to me as the star. I just did my job. All I ever wanted was to help those that needed it, not the fame that had come with it.

"That's enough about me. How's your daughter? Last time we spoke, she was looking at colleges." I felt her hand rest on my arm, but I didn't move to return her touch.

"Brianna has decided on Yale." His proud smile stretched wide. "She's still waffling between political science and biology, but I think she'll be smart like her old man and choose biology. Her mom's gotten her on this poly sci kick." He rolled his eyes at the thought, and we all laughed.

"I would suppose having a senator for a mother would do that," Emmett said with a snort. His eyes cut to the left, and I turned to see the hyenas descending. Emmett smiled at his wife, and you could see how much he cared for her. I'd always hoped for that. Unfortunately, it's not what I'd gotten.

"Rose, it's a pleasure to see you again," I said as I stepped forward to kiss her cheek. She smiled at the greeting.

"You look good, Edward," she said with a chuckle before turning to my wife, her eyes dulling a bit in reaction. "Jenny."

"Hi Rose," my wife returned, her voice clipped.

"My name is Rosalie. Only my family calls me Rose." Jenny pursed his lips at the insult and implications that lay just beyond it. "So brother, when are we going to see you for family dinner again? You've missed the last three."

"I-" The chief of staff's voice over the speaker interrupted our conversation.

"Please make you way to your tables. We'll begin shortly."

Propriety dictated I place my hand on my wife's back to steer her to our seats, so I did just that. We were sitting at a table near the front with Emmett, Rosalie, Xavier, his wife Lynette, Chief Jones, and his wife Carla. Once I'd pulled her chair and pushed it forward after she was seated, I took my spot next to her. The President of the Board walked to the microphone and gave her opening speech. I stared forward as she spoke, but I couldn't tell you what she said. The only thing on my mind was her – her deep, smoldering eyes, her pink, pouty lips, and her long legs. Her flushed face as she comes. I was snapped from my thoughts at the sound of applause. I joined in and looked behind me for a second.

There she was. She sat four, five tables away. I couldn't tell if she'd brought a date, but I could tell she was staring straight at me. Our eyes connected, and I couldn't look away. I watched as one side of her mouth quirked up, and she winked. I smiled at the action before working to school my features. I glanced around our table to make sure no one noticed. Everyone was busy listening to one of Xavier's stories about his last operation, but Rose was looking at me intently. I turned to the conversation hoping to ignore her questioning look.

Dinner was standard. We had a choice of chicken, beef, or vegetarian lasagna. I chose the steak, and was pleasantly surprised to find it was not overcooked. The Board had splurged and offered an open bar which many partook from. Apparently the drinks were weak, but I didn't see anyone complain. I had to take their word for it though since I didn't drink. There was always a chance that I'd be called in for a surgery. Being a transplant surgeon, I didn't exactly get to schedule the surgery.

After dinner, the orchestra began to play again, and people drifted to the dance floor. I reluctantly held out my hand and led my wife to the floor. We would have one obligatory dance, but that's all we ever did. She spent the rest of the night making her rounds with the other doctors. She'd done it since we'd first been together. It was only within the last six months that she started sleeping with them too. Once the song came to a close, I led her back to the table where I deposited her before making my rounds.

I made sure to mingle with the Board members and chat with the other doctors. This event was as much about networking and hospital politics as it was a celebration of the year. As I made my way around the room, I hoped to spot her, to perhaps run into her. She never crossed my path. My disappointment grew with each new table I came to. Perhaps she had to leave. I hadn't spoken to her about what I'd hoped would transpire tonight so I couldn't expect her to know. I should have spoken to her before we'd left the hospital, but I hadn't. My disappointment at the failed night was acute. We hadn't been together in a week, and I missed her.

"Edward, may I steal you?" I turned as she spoke. "I'm terribly sorry, gentleman, but would you mind if I stole Dr. Cullen away from you?"

"Of course not, Mrs. McCarty," Jack said with a leer. "A pretty little thing like you can do whatever you like." I felt my fist clench at my side.

"Brother, dear, come with me." Jack's smile faltered a bit, and he looked over at me apologetically. _Damn right, ass hat. That's my sister you're talking about._ She pulled me gently until I dropped Jack's gaze. She waited to speak until we were a few feet away. "Don't mind him. I can handle myself."

"I still don't have to like it," I grumbled which made me smile and laugh. "What do you need?"

"Nothing. You just looked like you could use rescuing." I smiled in gratitude and leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"You are the best sister in the world." She rolled her eyes as we approached the table. I took my seat not even wondering where Jenny had disappeared to. "Is it just me," I addressed the table, "or does tonight seem to be dragging?"

"Rose!" her voice called excitedly. I turned and watched as she hurried to my sister and pulled her into a hug which was a feat since she was at least six inches shorter than my five foot eight sister. "I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?" Rosalie smiled genuinely at the greeting and hugged her back tightly.

"I've been good. The kids keep me busy, so I'm sorry I've not called. How are you?"

"Wonderful, and don't you dare apologize for spending time with the munchkins. How are they? I need to take them out for another zoo day or something."

She and Rosalie sat and continued their talk without acknowledging the rest of the table. I watched her intently waiting for her to turn and look at me, even if just for a brief moment. Before too long, Chief Jones was pulling me into his conversation with Emmett about a grant he was applying for to expand the pediatric surgery program. I focused on him and tried to figure out what I could do to help. I'd been involved in a few grant proposals over the year, so I could offer some insight.

Her laugh caught my attention, and I looked over to see if I could figure out what they were talking about. I smiled at how beautiful she looked. Her chestnut hair was wrapped in some weird twist and pinned off her long, lean neck. She had very little makeup on, just some stuff around her eyes. She didn't need any though. Her beauty was natural, no enhancements needed. Her dress was a multi-colored dress with big bold flowers on it. She wore it well, and I wasn't complaining with how it rose to just above mid-thigh when she was sitting.

I couldn't tell what had them laughing, because they were leaning with their heads together like two schoolgirls sharing a secret. My breath caught when she looked across the table, her eyes meeting mine. A very small, secretive smile tugged at her lips. I cleared my throat and tried not to return the gesture. We couldn't be too careful. My gaze flickered to Rose, but she wasn't paying attention to us. I turned back to my conversation with Chief Jones reluctantly not wanting to push my luck.

The next few hours passed without much affair. There was dancing, drinking, and schmoozing. I was currently sitting at the table alone having just finished a _rousing _conversation with one of the nurses from the NICU. I'd told Vivian before that I wasn't interested, but she didn't seem to ever understand that I meant it. Even if I wasn't happy with my wife, Vivian could offer me nothing more. I'd hoped to avoid Jenny for most if not all of the night, but that didn't seem to happen. I looked up to see her making her way towards me with a determined look on her face. I looked around to see if there was anyone I could strike up a conversation with, but came up empty. Within seconds she was sitting at my side.

"Could you at least pretend to like me?" she hissed quietly with venom dripping from her voice.

"Why?" I asked after checking that no one was close enough to eavesdrop.

"Because it's the decent thing to do, and we have a reputation to uphold." I sighed and considered rethinking my rule on no drinking.

"Jenny, please. I don't have the energy to fight with you or even pretend. It was a very long day, a very tiring surgery that went longer than scheduled, and I've had to be 'on' for the past few hours with all my colleagues." She looked away and was quiet for a moment before turning to me with defeat in her eyes.

"What are we even doing?" I looked at her curiously. "This." She motioned between us. "What are we even doing together? I thought you would be what I wanted, what I needed. You're not though. This isn't what I want." My phone buzzing tore me from my focus. I pulled it from my pocket to see the alert.

"I have to go." I stood, but she grasped my wrist as I was turning to leave.

"We were talking. Don't walk away from me." I turned back and gently pried her hand away.

"You knew before you married me that my time was subject to my work. I don't get to choose when people die. I have a patient that is getting a new heart. That's not going to wait for a convenient time. The driver will take me to the hospital then come back for you. I have to go." I dropped her hand and walked away without another word.

Had she said what I think she said? _This isn't what I want._ What did she not want? Me? This life? I tried to stamp my hope down. Perhaps she wouldn't fight me then. When I called Mr. Holland yesterday he'd assured me everything would be complete by the end of the week. He'd been our family's attorney for as long as I could remember. He'd never steered me wrong before, so I had to trust that he was right this time. I pushed the door open and stepped outside.

"Edward! Edward!" I stopped when I heard Rosalie's voice from just inside the door. Within seconds she pushed the door open, and I saw my beauty by her side. "Edward, could you give Bella a ride? She took a cab here." I just stared at her for a moment. Isabella Marie Swan – the woman that meant more to me than anything. Why would Rosalie ask me? Did she have some idea of what was going on?

"I could take a cab if you preferred," she said as her brows furrowed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. Edward will take you. I'm sure he doesn't want his surgical nurse showing up late." Rosalie turned to me with an arched brow and a look on her face that told me not to argue.

"I'm sorry. Of course I can get you off…off to the hospital." Rosalie covered her mouth in an attempt to hide her laugh. "My mind was elsewhere. I didn't mean to imply you couldn't ride me…ride _with _me." I wanted to slap my head. _Idiot. You're such an idiot! _Rose snorted.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," Isabella said politely with a glint in her eye. I turned to my sister.

"Rose, I've missed you." I meant it too. We'd seen less and less or each other since my marriage, and I was going to make sure to rectify that soon. I stepped forward and pulled her into my arms. "We'll get together soon. Just you and me." She squeezed me tightly, and since she was so close, I heard her sniff.

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'll call you soon." I pulled away and smiled. "We have to leave now though. I've got a patient that's getting a new heart." She smiled widely.

"Go get 'em, tiger." I laughed as I placed my hand on the small of Isabella's back to guide her to the car resisting the urge to wrap my arm completely around her waist.

I could fell the warmth through the thin material of her dress. It was familiar and made me want to curl around her and soak it up. I lightly rubbed circles on her back as we walked down the stairs toward the line of cars. The driver spotted me and hurried to the driver's side of the car. Within seconds he was pulling the vehicle up to where we stood. He stepped from the car but I waved him off and opened the door motioning for Isabella to slide in. She moved over for me to sit next to her, and I closed the door behind me.

"Where to, sir?" I heard from the front seat, but I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"The hospital."

"Yes, sir."

I turned when I heard a whirring noise to see he was lifting the privacy screen. I could have hugged him in that moment and made a mental note to tip him well. I also needed to get his name, so I could request him the next time I needed to use the car service. We rode in silence both staring ahead. She sat close but wasn't touching me. I could feel her though, the heat, the tension. It was radiating off of her, and I wanted nothing more than to reach over and pull her against me. I didn't though. She wanted to play this game – coy and unassuming? I could give as good as I got.

Or so I thought. The longer we rode in silence, the more my body hummed in anticipation. She'd break. She had to. The longer I waited though, the more I realized she wouldn't. She never did. It would be me; it was always me. She called to me in a way even I didn't fully understand. She owned me, mind, body, and soul, and I wasn't even sure she knew that. I'd stayed quiet for half the ride, but I couldn't do it any longer.

"Tell me, Isabella. Did you enjoy your night?" Her breath hitched and she shifted in her seat, crossing her legs. I waited with bated breath just to hear the sultry sound of her voice in the confined, charged space.

"I did." I closed my eyes and savored the sound. She was so absolutely beautiful, but hearing her voice did things to me…and made me want to do things to her. "The Board did a much better job than last year. The music could have been a bit peppier, but the ambiance was wonderful. The schmoozing though," I could see her head shake from my periphery. "I could have done without that. It's a necessary evil though. How about you?" I nodded as I lay a hand on her leg just above the knee. I couldn't take it anymore, this distance. I had to touch her even if just slightly. "What was your favorite part of the night?" I looked over, my gaze meeting the warm, brown eyes that I missed every day when I left work.

"Seeing you." She bit her lip which made me shift in my spot. I wanted to do that.

"Dr. Cullen, you shouldn't say such a thing." She sounded scandalized, but I could hear the amusement behind it. She turned back to face forward. "What would your wife say?" I stroked her leg slowly the smooth skin tempting me even further.

"You look lovely. When you smile and laugh like you did tonight, you are so beautiful." She shook her head minutely. "I had plans for us, you know. I had hoped to whisk you away and ravage you quite thoroughly. But alas, such is a night for those in our profession." A smile slowly bloomed on her face. I moved my hand higher on her leg just a few inches. She groaned softly and her legs slowly uncrossed. "I was disappointed that I didn't get a dance with you."

"That wouldn't have been appropriate." Her voice was a slightly lower timbre than usual. "There's no need to taunt."

"She has no idea." In the last three months, Jenny had made no indication that she had a clue of what was happening. We didn't spend enough time together for her to notice if anything was off, and we hadn't spent more than ten minutes in the same room.

"We hope." I turned finally to look at her. She kept her eyes ahead.

"I know. Besides, it won't matter much longer." She looked up at me and opened her mouth, but whatever she was going to say was cut off as I leaned forward and placed my lips to hers softly. I held them there, savoring the feel of her against me as my heart raced. Even though it'd only been a week since I'd last been with her, I'd missed this. She pulled back first, her eyes a bit unfocused. "I missed you." She bit her lip.

"We can't do this." I smirked as a plan formed in my mind.

"We can't?" I moved my hand higher so it rested near the apex of her thighs. "What about this?" I extended my pinky and lightly stroked her through the thin scrap of material separating us. She was warm, and her wetness was already soaked through. Her breathing grew quick and labored. I watched with satisfaction as her eyes slid shut and head fell back pushing her chest out to show her hardened nipples through the thin dress. I continued to stroke her gently not applying enough pressure to give her what she wanted. "I love when your cheeks flush like that." The pink hue was lovely on her pale skin, and I knew from experience that it traveled all the way down to her navel when she came. She whimpered at my words, so I increased the pressure slightly. She groaned, a sign I was on the right track.

"Edward." It was low and breathy, but I loved the way it sounded on her tongue. I loved it when she said my name in any tone. Well, maybe not when she was yelling. Then again, when she yelled and got worked up, she was a spitfire in bed…or against the wall…or on my desk.

"Don't think." I used my other hand to cup her cheek and turn her face to me as I pulled her legs further apart. She complied and shifted into a more comfortable position that gave me better access and put her face within inches of mine. "Open your eyes," I whispered. It took her a few seconds, her brain hazy and focused on the feel of me touching her, but she finally did.

I moved her underwear to the side and ran my finger through her folds. Our eyes stayed locked, and I could feel every puff of breath against my lips. Her hand gripped my arm and held me so I couldn't pull away, not that I had any intention to. I circled her clit, her juices making the movement easy. There was no denying she wanted this. I shifted to get a better angle and eased two fingers into her. She groaned at the intrusion, but I watched as her eyes darkened at the feel of me inside her. I'd have rather had another part of me inside her, but that would have to wait. I eased out of her and pushed back in slowly. She moved to meet each thrust.

"Oh. Oh, E-" She whimpered when I hooked a finger and pressed my thumb to her clit. The sound made me stir, and I sped up my movements. I felt her walls flutter around my fingers and knew she was close. "Right th-" She leaned forward and pulled my lip between her teeth. I groaned at the slight pain and rubbed her harder in response. I could feel her clench my fingers. She was so close. Just a few more –

"Sir, we've arrived," the driver's voice said. We both jerked apart at the sudden interruption. I looked to the door, but it was still closed. I looked to the front and realized he was on intercom. I dropped my head to the seat and took a breath.

"That fucking bastard," Isabella murmured. I looked over and smiled at her. She scowled at my expression and huffed in annoyance. "I'm going to have to spend the next few hours frustrated beyond belief." I couldn't contain the laugh. She was just so cute all flushed and riled up. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. She kissed me back deeply before pulling away.

"I'll make it up to you," I promised.

"Damn straight, skippy." Sooner than I would have liked, she pushed her door open and slid from the car. She turned back toward me once I was out. "Then after that, we'll talk. You've been Mister Cryptic tonight, and I intent to find out what that's all about." I just smiled again as I pulled myself from the car. "Now Dr. Cullen, we have another life to save. Would youc are to join me?"

"After you, Nurse Swan." She smirked then turned and walked toward the doors her hips teasing me with each sway as I followed along enjoying the view.

* * *

**A/N 06-25-2014: I hope you enjoyed this little diddy. It didn't win anything in the contest, but I had fun writing it. Not sure if I'll continue it - is it something you'd like to see more of? Let me know what you think. **


End file.
